


Necklace

by targaryzn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brynden is soft only for Shiera, F/M, Targaryen Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryzn/pseuds/targaryzn
Summary: O homem sorriu para ela, retirando de um dos bolsos de sua túnica, um colar que acentuava entre azul e verde. Como seus olhos.Shiera/Brynden.
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Kudos: 1





	Necklace

Os assombrosos olhos de cores diferentes, azul e verde, observavam às estrelas que compunham o céu escuro. Seus cabelos platinados escorriam até sua cintura como uma enorme cachoeira ondulada.

A porta de seu aposento fora aberta, e ela não precisava se virar para saber quem era. Sentindo um aperto contra sua cintura, virou-se para encarar as fascinantes órbitas vermelho-sangue de Brynden Rivers.

O homem sorriu para ela, retirando de um dos bolsos de sua túnica, um colar que acentuava entre azul e verde. Como seus olhos. Ergueu os cabelos, sentindo o colar sendo colocado em volta de seu pescoço. Admirada, tocou a jóia, sentindo-se extasiada por aquele presente tão belo. As pedras preciosas pareciam brilhar, e a vossos olhos, eram magníficas.

Erguendo-se para ficar à altura se seu amante, Shiera beijou-lhe os lábios. Acariciou seu rosto, o empurrando para seu quarto, sentindo-se ser virada e suas costas se colidirem com o colchão de penas de ganso.

— Obrigada.


End file.
